Heart Break
by Addicted2JasperHale
Summary: Bella's Parents Died In A Plane Crash, So She Moved In With The Cullens, Only To Have Edward Reject Her. She Goes To Jacob For Help, But A Lot Of Things Happen Along The Way... I Own Nothing. Stephenie Meyer Owns All. Rated M for Language.
1. Not In Love

I rested my head on Edward's shoulder as we sat on the couch in the Cullen's living room. He was all I had left, and I couldn't help but be his shadow even more so than before.

_"Bella, I'm so sorry." Alice walked over and hugged me tightly._

_"About what? Alice?"_

_"Your parents, Bella," she whispered, "they're dead."_

A tear on my cheek brought me back to reality. I started to sob silently. Edward looked down at me, and I was expecting some comfort, but got something completely different.

"Bella, look..." he started. "I just... don't... I mean..." He was struggling for words now, and I was just so upset that I started crying harder. He was scaring me. "I don't want you anymore Bella. I'm not in love. Don't mistake this for the time I left Forks, because this time I'm not leaving, I'm just leaving you." He did _not_ just say that. I started crying harder, if that was humanly possible.

"You d-don't mean th-that," I choked out, "you cant m-mean that. NO!" I screamed at him. He jumped off the couch too fast for me to see as Alice ran in the room after my outburst.

"Edward Cullen!" She screamed at him, "You _idiot_!" Alice shoved him out of the room then came over to me and wrapped me in her arms. "Oh Bella. Shh, please stop crying." She whispered to me. I heard Emmett's booming voice screaming at Edward outside and I started to hiccup from the tears.

He couldn't have done that. Edward Cullen, my angel, could NOT have just done that.

No. Fucking. Way.

* * *

**Should I continue? Tell me if you like it or not! Review please!**


	2. Horrible Pain

I pulled away from Alice's arms. There was absolutely _no_ way I was staying here. Not after what just happened. I ran blindly toward the door and straight into _him_.

"Move you moron!" I yelled at him. "MOVE." He stepped to the side and I kept on running, tears streaming down my face.

_What do I do now?_ I asked myself. _Where do I go? _I kept thinking the same things over and over again while I ran. At the end of the driveway a single name popped into my mind. _Jacob._ I dug around in my purse for my cell phone and dialed Jake's number. He answered on the first ring.

"Hey Bells! Whats up?" I cried harder.

"J-J-Jacob... He... He... " That was all I could get out before I lost what little piece of sanity I had left and blacked out.

* * *

"Bella? Bella! Hey Bella! C'mon, wake up! Bella!" Something warm grabbed my shoulders and shook me gently. "Bella..." I felt the same warm thing brush my face, moving my damp hair away. I hic-coughed and opened my eyes to Jacob's worried face. "Oh Bella! Are you okay?" Jacob smothered me in a hug.

"Jake... C-can't breathe." He loosened his grip on me then stared into my eyes with a pleading look that I guessed meant "Tell me whats wrong."

"I was sitting with Edward in his living room when I started crying about Charlie and Renee. He looked down at me and said something along the lines of 'Bella, look, I don't want you anymore. I'm not in love. I'm not leaving, I'm just leaving you.'" I started to cry again. "Jake, why did he do that? How could he do that?!"

"I don't know Bella. But I _told_ that blood-sucking leech wasn't good for anything. Now, how about we get you down to La Push and get you cleaned up? You can stay with me, of course." I smiled weakly at Jacob as he picked me up and started running.

Jake's skin was warm and comforting as I cried into his chest. Whispered reassurances, like "Shh Bella," and "It's okay..." were coming out of his mouth non-stop. But I couldn't be quiet. It wasn't _okay._ Nothing was _okay. _The love of my life had just said he didn't want me anymore and Jacob thought it was going to be _okay? _If I wasn't crying so hard I would've slapped him then and there. I closed my eyes and willed the pain to go away just before I felt Jacob stop.

"We're here, Bella," he whispered softly, "Come on." He put me on the ground and I started walking toward his house only to end up staggering backwards into his arms again. He chuckled. "Wow, Bella. You're really out of it." I glared at him and tried again, successfully this time.

"Please. Just please." I muttered more to myself then to Jake as I walked inside and into his bathroom. Now I understood why he wanted to get me cleaned up. I was a mess. My hair was knotted in a million places with leaves and twigs sticking out anywhere and everywhere. My eyes were puffy and red from crying, and my cheek was cut. _How the hell did that happen?_ I wondered to myself as I reached up to touch the crimson colored mark on my face. _I probably scraped it on a tree..._ The second my hand made contact with my face a searing pain flew through my body and I screamed in agony as I fell to the floor. Jacob was by my side in an instant.

"What happened Bella?" He bent down, brushing my hair away, and winced when he saw my cheek.

"I don't kn- ahhh!" I couldn't finish my sentence. The pain had me convulsing on the floor. "Jake! Make it stop! Ahhhh!" I scream-sobbed. "It hurts so bad!"

"Hang on, Bella! I'll get my dad." Jacob rushed out of the room, leaving me to scream to myself in agony.

The pain was getting worse and my hold on my conciseness was slipping by the time I heard voices in the hall.

"Shes... con......... floor?" One voice said.

"Yeah...... scr..... cheek. Real........ hurts." The other voice said

The last thing I saw before blacking out were a pair of feet and a wheelchair.

* * *

**A/N: Took forever to get this posted, gotta love writers block. Sorry if its a bit short.**

**Love it? Hate it? Review please!**


	3. Its Beautiful, Bella

**A/N: I gotta thank my friend, EdwardAnthonyMasonCullen LOVER for helping me make up my mind on what would happen in this chapter! Thanks a lot!**

**Now, on to the story...**

**

* * *

**

_I was lying on a towel at the beach in La Push. It was one of those rare days when the sun shines, I was wearing a simple baby-blue one piece, and I wanted to soak up every little ray I could. I heard foot steps coming towards me and turned my head. Edward was coming. I smiled as he layed down beside me._

_"Do you love me, Edward?" I asked, after a moments hesitation._

_"Of course I do, Bella... why do you ask?"_

_"Well, because..."_

_"Because..." He prompted._

_"I don't want you to leave me!" I blurted out. He chuckled and wrapped his ice-cold arms around me._

_"Don't worry, Love, I won't leave you... I'll just eat you!" And with that he sank his razor sharp teeth into my neck._

I woke up screaming.

Jacob rushed into the room. "Whats wrong Bella?!" He paused for a minute to take in my position, sitting upright in the bed with the blanket balled up in my hands and hair plastered to my face from sweat, and his facial features relaxed. "Oh," he chuckled, "Only a dream... You had me real worried there for a minute!" He walked over, reached out, and brushed my hair away from my face. "What the..."

"Um... whats wrong?" I asked, "And why am I in a bed? Wasn't I on the floor in your bathroom?" I waved my hand in front of his face. "Jake? Hellooooo? Earth to Jacob!" I grabbed his shoulders and shook him violently until he snapped out of it.

"Whoa... sorry. But go look in a mirror, Bells. Wow..." A mirror? Why the hell did he want me to look in a mirror? I gave him an odd look and jumped out of the bed, heading to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror.

"Holy shit! Jake! Whats wrong with my face?!" There were intricate designs all over my two cheeks. Perfectly symmetrical. In the middle it looked like a newly budding rose, then what I assumed were vines rolled out in every direction, down to my chin, my eyes, and the corners of my mouth. It was all in a shade of deep pink. I stared in amazment at my new tatoos, then remembered the cut on my face. I looked for it, but the only thing I saw was the beautiful mark... right where the cut used to be. _Thats odd,_ I thought to myself, _cuts like that don't heal so fast... but I guess its not every day you get pink vines all over your face, either. _I laughed to myself, then went back to the room I was in before.

"its so beautiful, Bella." Jake said in awe. "You have any idea how it happened?"

"I'm kinda guessing it was that cut. Its gone. Totally gone. Look." I walked over to Jake so he could see my cheek better.

"Wow..." he mumbled, tracing the pattern of my tatoo. "Amazing." He cupped my sheeck in his hand. "Just amazing." I blushed and he yelped in pain, yanking his hand away from me. "Jeez, Bella! What the hell was that?"

"What was what? I never did anything!" Jacob shoved his hand in my face.

"Yes, you did. Look!" My mouth dropped open. His hand was burned, in the exact same pattern of my tatoo.

"What. The. Hell. I have _no _idea what I just did. But, uh... sorry?" I gave him an odd look, which he returned.

"Okay... I have an idea." Before I could ask what that idea was, he crashed his lips into mine. Surprised as I was, I still blushed furiously, causing him to jump away from me, yelping in pain, again.

"Ow... Okay, I was right." He rubbed his cheek.

"Right about what?"

"When you blush, your tatoo heats up like crazy. Check out my cheek." He let his hand drop to his side and I gasped. The same as his hand, his face had a burn print of my tatoo on it.

"Holy... Sorry, Jake! I didn't try it!"

"Haha... Its okay Bella. I just had to know." He smiled. "So, how about we get you something to eat and maybe ask Dad about that mark of yours?"

"Sure, just hang on a-- Ahhhh! Ow!" I screamed. The tatoo burned like a wild fire on my face and it started to spread down my neck. I fell to the floor screaming. "Burning! Jake! Ahhh! Stop!" It kept spreading and was now to my fingertips. I heard Jacob gasp and run. What was wrong with me?

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review please!**


	4. Burn, Baby, Burn!

The first thing I realized when I awoke was that I could hear Jacob's heart beat, and couldn't feel mine. _What the hell... _I could hear the T.V. on downstairs, Billy eating chips. I could hear a few cars driving by outside. What surprised me even more was that I could smell the flavor of chips Billy was eating. Sour cream and onion. But there was a much stronger sent in the room, which smelled completely horrible. _God, what IS that? _My eyes shot open and I gasped. I could see everything. The dust floating in the air, the chipping paint on the ceiling, heck, even that spider making a web in the corner of the room. Completely dazzled, I turned my head to a face-full of Jacob.

"Jake! Hey! Watch it!" I said before rolling to the other side of the bed and jumping up. _I should have fallen down, doing that..._

"Holy... Bella... Oh my... Wow." Jake said slowly, his eyes roaming my body. Now _that _I did not like.

"Jacob Black! Stop checking me out! Sheesh." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Uh, Bella, I'm looking at your... um... tattoos..." He looked completely mesmerized.

"But, aren't they only on my cheeks?" He never answered, so I walked to the bathroom. Well, I think I walked. I got there in about a second. _Way to fast... _I looked in the mirror. "Holy..." There were pink tattoos everywhere, all shaped like vines. They went past my neck, down to my fingers, back up my arms, and down to my legs. They were all the same shade of pink as the ones on my cheeks, which, for your information, had spread up to my forehead. The worse part was, I had become paler, if that was at all possible, so they stood out even more. "Fucking hell! What happened?!" I looked at my eyes in the mirror, and it dawned on me. _Pale white skin, extraordinary senses, unimaginable speed, red eyes... oh God. _"Jake! Jake! Oh my God! Do you know what I am?!" I walked back to Jacob in all of one second, surprising him. "Look at me! Just look! You'll figure it out!" He stared, first at my ghost white skin, then at my blood red eyes. I realized that I could feel heat radiating off of him, and he smelled horrible, smelled exactly like what I could smell when I first woke up.

"You're not a.. no, you can't be. No way! Bella! You can't be a blood-sucker! Good God! No!" He stared at me with terrified eyes, then whipped around and grumbled. "I can't believe this." Over and over. "But what about those tattoos?" He asked, still back on to me.

"I don't know!" He sighed.

"Fine, fine. Lets try this again." He turned to face me, pulled me into a tight embrace, and smashed his lips into mine again, just like he'd done when I first got my tattoos. I felt like I should blush. Nothing happened, but he still screamed out in pain. "Damn it! Ow." I looked at him, at his face, his hands. Every part of his body that had touched me had burn marks on it, in the exact shape of my tattoos. "Bella, learn to control that. Ow."

"Control what?"

"Your burning... ability." He smiled. "Try to blush. Think about something embarrassing." What an odd request. But I raked my brain for something, and remembered the time when Edward and I were alone in his house, and I had tried to seduce him into have sex with me. Yeah, that was embarrassing. My hand caught on fire.

"What the hell?!" I looked down at it, forgetting the embarrassment, and it went out. "What just... Hmm." I brought the memory back up again, made myself feel like I should blush at the thought, and my hand caught on fire. Again. "Okay, that's way cool." I shoved my burning hand in Jake's direction. "Burn baby burn!" I screamed out laughing. He cracked a smile and ran. I chased him, going just a bit slower than him, making the game fun.

"Dad!" He yelled when he got to the front door. "Theres a fire monster in the house!" He ran outside. I saw Billy stick his head out around the corner, and I swear his eyes popped out of his head when he saw me. I laughed and chased Jacob outside. "Catch me if you can!" He screamed, running for the water and jumping in.

"Oh come on! That isn't fair!" I ran after him and dove in. I started swimming, but noticed that my hand was still flaming. _Whoa._ I let the memory slip and the flame went out.

* * *

We had chased each other for hours, laughing like lunatics the whole time. Climbing up on to the sand, Jake sighed. "Whooo... good times." He yawned. "God, I'm tired. How about yo-- oh, right. Never mind." He looked at me. "Well, I'm going to bed. You coming in, or you staying out here a while longer?"

"I think I'll go explore the woods. I'll be in soon."

"Alright." He grabbed my hand and jumped up, pulling me with him. I hugged him.

"Love you, Jake."

"Love you too, Bells." He tilted my head up to kiss me. "Good night." Letting me go, he ran to his house. I sighed. _Odd, shouldn't I have felt bad about that? _I thought about Edward. No happy feelings, no sad feelings. no feelings. Period. _Okay... yeah, I know it's been a few days, but... _I shrugged and walked into the woods.

I admired the trees, smelled the wild flowers, and was just about to go back to my new home when a pair of strong arms grabbed me.

"What do you mean, you love him?"

* * *

**A/N: Yay, cliffie. Sorry it took so long to post this, I've got the worst case of writers block you've ever known.**

**Like it? Hate it? Review please!  
**


	5. I Killed Someone

"Edward?" I spat his name. "Why should you care if I love him or not?! And let me go, you ass!" He didn't speak, didn't move. "I said, let. Me. Go!" I kicked him with all my strength, making him cringe and back off. "Thank you." I turned to face him. "Now, answer my question before I hit you again." He glared at me and sighed.

"Bella, you're a vampire now! You can't be in love with that mutt, its not right!" _Jealous much_, I thought. A confused expression came over his face. "Why can I... never mind. How'd you become a vampire? Whats with the vines?" I kept my mouth shut. "Tell me, damn it!" I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"Frustrating, isn't it? One, I can love whoever I want to love. Two, I don't know. And three, I don't know. Go ask the almighty Carlisle, 'cause I really don't give a flying fuck." I started to walk away, but quickly spun back around. "I don't want to see your filthy, scumbag of a face here again! Get lost." He looked hurt.

"Fine. Goodbye, Bella." He ran off into the woods, leaving me alone.

"I hate you." I whispered.

Standing still for a few moments, I decided to follow him, curious to know if Carlisle knew how I changed.

* * *

"Vines?" I heard Carlisle say. I was getting close.

"Yeah, a pile of pink vines. But she's definitely a vampire. Its so weird." _He _said.

"Did she tell--"

"Be quiet, she's near." Say what? How can he hear me? I'm being so quiet!

"How do you know?" There was definitely confusion in Carlisle's tone.

"I can hear her thoughts! This is amazing." He can hear me? Damn it. "Come to the house, Bella! We'll firgure this out." He called out. I sighed in defeat and ran to their house.

"Fine, but I don't have to enjoy this!" I walked in the door, into that cursed house. "Carlisle's study?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered. _Okay._ I went up the stairs and entered the room.

"Alright, Bella." Carlisle said, obviously trying to hide his amazement. "What happened after you ran off?" I let out a loud sigh.

"Do you really want to know?" He nodded. "Fine then. Here we go. I ran down the driveway, without falling, and somewhere along the line I got a scratch on my cheek. I called Jacob," Edward scowled, "to come pick me up, and when I got to his house, I saw the scratch and touched it. Burning pain flew through my body and I blacked out. When I woke up, the tattoos were on my cheeks. Jake said it was beautiful, then he kissed me." Edward growled. I looked at him. "I thought you didn't love me anymore?" He looked away. "When I blushed, my tattoos heated up and burned Jake." I saw Edward's lips twitch. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, don't you dare laugh! We talked for a bit, and it started burning again. I blacked out. When I woke up, I was a vampire, and I can do something really wicked. Watch." I brought up that memory again, making Edward's eyes widen. Then my hand caught on fire.

"God, Bella! Please be careful!" Carlisle practically screamed.

"Don't worry. I can stop it." I let the memory slip, and the flame went out.

"What just happened?" Edward asked.

"I think, when I feel like I should blush, my tattoos heat up and catch on fire. But right now only my hand gets enough heat to flame up. Everything else just stays warm. Oh, and the fire stays lit under water, its so weird." I watched them. Carlisle was looking at Edward, who had a shocked look on his face. He nodded slowly. "Whats going on?"

"Bella," Carlisle said gently, looking at me. "We know everything. How you changed, why you have those tattoos, why they burn, why you suddenly hate Edward and love Jacob, even why you havn't hunted yet." My jaw dropped.

"Jeez, you people are smart. Tell me. Everything."

"You have to promise you wont freak out first."

"I promise." I may have said the words, but I certainly didn't mean them. I crossed my fingers behind my back as I said it, going "Lalala!" in my head to keep Edward clueless.

"Alright. Your tattoos are from the tree you scratched yourself on. Edward's venom mixed with the tree sap--"

"Edward's venom?" My eyes narrowed.

"I'll explain it all after. Just listen. Edward's venom mixed with the tree sap on your face, making your blood spread out in a vine and flower design near the surface of your skin. That's also why it catches on fire. You were a human who blushed a lot, a strong trait from your human life. It would make sense that it was carried into your vampire life. But now when you blush the blood heats up so much that it catches on fire. It only lights on your hand because of the memory you're using to make yourself blush. You probably used your hands a lot in that memory. So, say you come up with a memory in which you used your whole body a lot, you'll become a walking fireball. Which probably wouldn't be--"

"Thats amazing! I so want to do that!"

"No, Bella. You may hurt someone." I gave him a big pout, but he ignored me. "You hate Edward because he broke your heart," Edward looked down and kicked the floor, "and you love Jacob because he helped you in your time of need. It's just like an imprint. You've fallen in, you can't fall out."

"What do you mean she can't fall out?! You've gotta be kidding! She can't love that mutt!"Edward exploded.

"Jealous much?" I smirked.

"Edward, please leave." Carlisle pointed to the door, and Edward trudged his way out. "Sorry, now. Your connection to Jacob will never break, that's also because of the tattoos. He touched you, you burned your mark onto him. You're connected to each other for as long as you both live. Actually, I think its stronger than an imprint..."

"Stronger?! Wow."

"Yes, wow. And you don't hunt because you were changed with a part of nature. If anything, you'll live off of water or some other liquid that brings no harm to nature."

"Does that mean my eyes will turn, like, blue or something?"

"Probably, if you drink water. But say its always Pepsi or coke. Your eyes will be brown, or fruit punch, purple."

"Purple would look good on her!" Alice screamed out.

"Oh yeah! I'm so drinking fruit punch!" He stared at me like I was insane. "What?"

"Nothing. Now, you may not like this part. Chances are you won't. Remember that time Edward nipped your finger?" I nodded. "He left a bit of venom on your finger. When you touched the scratch, you put the venom into it, changing you. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I already had a horribly wicked plan brewing.

"Alright. Any questions?"

"Yes. How did you know all this?" He gave me a knowing look.

"I thought you might ask that. A human named Hayley-Brooke was changed the exact same way. She blushed just like you, too. But, sadly, the Volturi got to her and now she works for them. She can catch her whole body on fire. Its amazing." He stared off into the distance.

"Well, that's nice. I'm gonna leave now. Bye"

"Goodbye Bella."

I walked downstairs and into the front yard. I screamed out "Sped-ward! Out here now!" Somewhere inside I heard Emmett crack up laughing at the name. A muffled "Oh, shut up Emmett." came from the top floor. A few moments later Edward walked outside. "Follow me."

"Where are we going? Why should I even come with you?"

"We are going somewhere special, and you should come with me or whats going to happen will be a lot worse." I ran off, straight towards our... his meadow.

"Wait up! Why are we going this way? Bella! Jeez, wait up!" He struggled to keep up. I lit my hand on fire, held it over my head.

"See the light? Follow it!" I ran faster, quickly breaking out into the meadow, my skin sparkling. Edward ran into me, knocking me over. "Watch it, Sped-ward."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Nope."

"Give. It. Up."

"I said no!" I pushed him up a bit, and rolled over, trapping him underneath me. I grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the ground with my newborn strength.

"What are you doing Bella?" I smirked and thought about the time I first moved to Forks and had hit Mike Newton in the head with a volley ball. I felt heat flow through me. Edward's eyes widened. "No Bella, no. You can't. No. Don't." He had a pleading look in his eyes, making this all the more fun. "Bella! What are you thinking!"

"I'm thinking you're annoying" I said with a yawn. "I'm thinking you need to be taken care of."

"Isabella Marie Swan! Don't! I still love you! Please don't!" I burst into flames as I shoved the memory to the front of my mind. "Bella!" I smiled evily as I watched him burn slowly. "Please, stop. Bella, stop..." After a while his eyes closed, and I swear I saw a tear run down his face. The memory drifted, making the fire go out, and I rolled off. I looked at Edward, his clothing was almost completely gone, and his skin was burned black and smoldering.

"Edward?" I poked him. No response. Guilt overcame me. Poke. Poke. Poke. Nothing. "What have I done?!" Jumping up, I ran towards La Push, screaming out "Jacob!" as soon as I crossed the boarder. "Jacob!" It wasn't long before I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Bella? That you?"

"Jake!" I ran into his arms the second I saw him. "Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh."

"Whats wrong?"

"I think I killed someone." I sobbed into his chest.

"Who?"

"Edward."

* * *

**A/N: I know I know. But I promise it gets better!**

**Like it? Hate it? Review!**


End file.
